Switzerland
'General Information' Switzerland has three network operators: *Swisscom *Orange *Sunrise '2G/3G Coverage' State-owned Swisscom is best in coverage and speed but competitors like Sunrise and Orange are catching up quickly. Swisscom covers 99.8% of the area in 2G and 93% in 3G, a remarkable margin given the topography of the country. Orange and Sunrise are only slighly worse concerning data flow. On Sunrise you have to notice that most of its 3G capacities are on the 900 Mhz frequency which is rather unusual in Europe, as most providers use the 2100 Mhz band like Swisscom and Orange. Nevertheless, the quality of all the 3 providers is generally high compared to European standards. '4G coverage and availability' LTE started 2012 on Swisscom and 2013 on Orange and Sunrise. In 2014 Swisscom and Orange cover already about 91% of the population while LTE coverage of Sunrise is much lower. Swisscom has LTE speed up to 150 mbit/s while Orange and Sunrise offer 100 mbit/s. LTE is on 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz. Swisscom coverage map Orange coverage map Unfortunately, Sunrise doesn't offer a coverage map of its 4G, but availability in the towns mentioned in this document is pretty sure. While Swisscom and Orange offer 4G/LTE to all of their own prepaid rates, Sunrise offers LTE to all of its rates and MVNOs for free. 'Legal advice' Before you can use a prepaid service you will need to identify yourself (bring your passport or national photo ID) and fill in forms at the point of sale for registration. The activation of the starter pack can take some hours- The offers below are sorted according to the networks beginning with the network operator first. ='ORANGE' network= 'Orange' Default prefix: 078 'Startup cost' In an "Orange Center" (store locator) you will get a Prepay Sim Pack for 10 CHF, including 25 CHF of initial credit. If you decide to buy a Surf Prepay Sim Starter for 10 CHF, you get 5 days internet for free included (worth 25 CHF). 'Orange Me PrePay' *Mobile Internet Day: 5 CHF / day, unlimited usage (fair use = 500 MB per month with full bandwidth) *Mobile Internet Plus: 5 CHF / month, includes 200 MB, additional traffic 0.10 CHF per MB *Mobile Internet Max: 15 CHF / month, includes 1 GB, additional traffic 0.10 CHF per MB You can activate Mobile Internet via SMS or contacting the call centre. When topping up your credit you get a free bonus. Amount of bonus depend on the amount of topping up: Top-ups are widely available at kiosks (Naville, Relay), supermarkets (Coop, migros), SBB- ticket machines, post offices and most petrol stations. 'Orange World PrePay' Internet costs are the same as above, but this tariff line may serve you better than "Me PrePay" if you plan to phone home as well. Calling into the so-called "focus-countries" (includes Europe, USA, Australia, ...) is way cheaper. When topping up credit you can choose between the boni as described above. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM, Micro SIM and Nano SIM available. 'Technical info' No. It is being blocked by Orange. *Useable with no extra roaming costs in Liechtenstein *4G/LTE is included in all prepaid rates without a surcharge * APN: Click (valid only for prepay) 'Coop Mobile' Default prefix: 078, MVNO on the Orange network on 2G and 3G only 'Startup cost' SIM Card: 15 CHF, includes 15 CHF balance. You can get the SIM at any Coop Supermarkt with Kiosk, Coop City Warenhaus, Coop Bau+Hobby Markt, Fust and Interdiscount: store locator. Be aware that the activation of the SIM card can take 1 to 2 business days. 'Data feature packs' *Surf for free: This option is already activated when buying the SIM-Card. If the limit of 500 MB is exceeded you have the following options: Another 500 MB for another month (for CHF 9.90) or another 1 GB for another month (for CHF 19.90). If you do not activate any flatrate data option after 30 days you fall back to the default rate. *500 MB / month for CHF 9.90. To activate send a free SMS saying START AUTO500 to the number 5155. This data option will AUTOMATICALLY be prolonged. If the limit of 500 MB is exceeded you have the following options: Another 500 MB for another month (for CHF 9.90) or another 1 GB for another month (for CHF 19.90). You can always deactivate the option by sending a free SMS saying "STOP AUTO500" to the number 5155. *1.5 GB / month for CHF 24.90. To activate send a free SMS saying START AUTO1500 to the number 5155. This data option will AUTOMATICALLY be prolonged. You can always deactivate the option by sending a free SMS saying "STOP AUTO1500" to the number 5155. *Surf by day: This rate is the default rate if no option and no promotion is activated. One day is 00:00 h - 23.59 h. Surfing costs CHF 0.30 per MB until you reach the limit of CHF 2 per day. There will NOT be more then CHF 2 deducted per day. Surfing limit is 33 MB per day with this plan. See www.coop.ch/coopmobile/ for more information (in German / French / Italian). 'SIM sizes' Package comes with mini SIM. Since May 2012 the package is compatible with micro SIM too. 'Technical Infos' * Tethering: Yes * APN needs to be changed to: click 'ok.-mobile' Default prefix: 078. MNVO on the Orange network on 2G and 3G only. More information can be found on ok-mobile.ch. There is also a Facebook "fan page", where many users and some friendly support folks hang out and exchange information, mostly in German. 'Startup Cost' SIM cards are CHF 15, with an initial balance of CHF 10 in a lot of newspaper agents and kiosks often located in train stations (list), Activation is done within 24 hours. Reload cards of CHF 10, 20, 30, 50 or 100 are available there too. 'Internet Usage Fees' *CHF 0.10 per 20 KB, default rate *CHF 7 per month for 300 MB, activation: text "Bundle Data300" to 1250 *CHF 15 per month for 1 GB, activation: text "Bundle Data1000" to 1250 SIM Sizes As far as I know, only standard (large) size SIMs are sold. So bring scissors if you have an iPad. 'Internet settings' *APN: netgprs.com and Login and Password: tsl * or APN: click (try both, here no Username or Password) 'Tethering' Yes. ='SUNRISE' network= For 3G your device should be capable of the 900 Mhz frequency, as Sunrise uses it a lot. 'Sunrise' Default prefix: 076. All rates are for 4G too where available (see above). 'Sunrise free' 19.90 CHF for SIM card called Sunrise free. Available online at www.sunrise.ch or offline at their shops (store locator). It comes with an unlimited surf option for 1 CHF per day (speed is limited to 256 Kbps). Days you don't use your phone for data, voice or sms, there's no charge. To check your balance, dial *121# on your phone and press the call (green) button. Data options *Sunrise Surf: 7.50 CHF per month; including 250 MB per month. To activate send a SMS with SURF to 5522, to cancel send a SMS with SURF STOP to 5522 *Sunrise Surf XL: 19.00 CHF per month; including 1 GB per month.To activate: send a SMS with SURFXL to 5522, to cancel send a SMS with SURFXL STOP to 5522 The data option is renewed automatically when the data volume is used up or after one month (which ever occurs first) To find out how much data of the surf option remains, dial *136# on your phone and press the call (green) button. 'More info' *to change the language, dial *141# on your phone and press the call (green) button. *SIM sizes: mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. *Tethering: Yes *APN: internet 'Aldi mobile' Default prefix: 076. Aldi mobile is the MVNO of the supermarket chain on Sunrise network. 4G is accessible where available. All calls amongst Aldi mobile numbers in Switzerland are free. 'Startup Cost' Starter package costs CHF 19.99 and includes prepaid credit of CHF 20. The starter packs are available only in Aldi Suisse supermarkets (shop locator). The initial activation can take up to 72 hours. 'Data feature packs' *Surf option "@web": CHF 9.90 for 500 MB/month. Activation: Send a free SMS saying START SURF 500 to the number 4466. *Surf option "@web": CHF 14.90 for 1 GB/month. Activation: Send a free SMS saying START SURF 1000 to the number 4466. *Smart 50: CHF 15.90 for 500 MB/month + 50 domestic SMS + 50 domestic minutes to mobile lines + 50 domestic minutes to landlines. For activation: send a free SMS saying SMART50 to the number 4466. *Smart 100: CHF 27.90 for 1 GB/month + 100 domestic SMS + 100 domestic minutes to mobile lines + 100 domestic minutes to landlines. For activation: send a free SMS saying SMART100 to the number 4466. The data flatrate will be activated. All options are valid for one month and will NOT be automatically prolonged. You will receive a notification SMS after 30 days. If you want to continue to use the option you will have to send again a free text with the activation code to the number 4466 so that the option will be activated for another month. You will receive a notification as soon as (one of) the limit(s) is/are reached or when the 30 day-period is going to be finished. Alternatively you can call *147*# to find out your credit. When exeeding the limit(s) before the end of the 30 day-period you can buy again an option for another 30 days. If you exceed the included amount of data (or voice or text) there will be the usual default rates as CHF 0.19 for every MB data deducted from your prepaid credit but you will be warned in advance by SMS when exceeding the monthly limit. 'Reloads' *Refill cards available in all ALDI-SUISSE stores (CHF 20, 30, 50) *Online by aldi account manager (https://www.aldi-mobile.ch/kontomanager.html) *SBB (Swiss Railways) ticket dispensers 'More info' *SIM sizes: mini-SIM (2FF) *APN: internet 'Yallo' Default prefix: 076. Yallo is a subsidiary of Sunrise and operates in their network. 4G is free where available. 'Startup Cost' Starter package costs CHF 20. and includes prepaid credit of CHF 20. They are sold in every Sunrise store (see above) or at Swiss Post shops 'Data feature packs' For activation text code to 5511. for deactivation text code followed by the word "STOP" to 5511. Packages will be renewed automatically after one month or when the data limit is reached if there is enough credit. Standard rate outside packages is 3 CHF per 10 MB. To check data status type *142# 'More info' *SIM Sizes: Available in both micro SIM and standard size *APN: internet 'Lebara mobile' Default prefix: 076. Lebara Suisse was acquired by Sunrise in 2013. It uses its network and 4G is free where available. 'Startup Cost' SIM-Card is free either online or offline at their vending partners like Swiss Post offices, Migros and Coop supermarkets, k and relay kiosks, Media Markt and lot of small stores. You have to do a top up right away. 'Data feature packs' *Surf Tarif: CHF 4.90 / Month for 120 MB, activation: text SURF to 255, packet renews automatically after one month, deactivation: text SURF STOP to 255, overuse is charged by CHF 0.10 per MB. *Flat Tarif: CHF 14.90 / Month for 1 GB, activation: text DATA1 to 255, packet renews automatically after one month, deactivation: text DATA1 STOP to 255, overuse is charged by CHF 0.10 per MB or you can activate another bundle ahead of time. More Info * APN: internet ='SWISSCOM' network= 'Swisscom' Default prefix: 079. Swisscom is still the best network in coverage and speed in the country, giving out 4G on prepaid for free. Their prepaid lines are called Natel Easy and come in 2 different lines. 'Natel Easy Smart ' This is a SIM for calls, texts and data. Unlimited (see FUP) data for CHF 2 per day. A day is the 24 hour period from midnight to 23:59 the same day. Starter pack costs CHF 19.90 and has CHF 20 credit. The days you do not use the phone for data (or for voice or SMS), there is no charge unless you buy an additional data package. Network speeds are capped at download: 1 Mbit/s, upload 0.5 Mbit/s if you don't buy a data package. The data packages are as follows: - 100 MB / CHF 9.- / 30 Days / 7.2 Mbit/s - 400 MB / CHF 19.- / 30 Days / 7.2 Mbit/s - 1 GB / CHF 35.- / 30 Days / 7.2 Mbit/s - 5 GB / CHF 5.- / 24 hours/ 21 Mbit/s Natel Data Easy ' This SIM is for data and text only. Starter pack costs CHF 19.90 and has CHF 20 credit. Unlimited (see FUP) data for CHF 7.50 per calendar day (0.00-23.59h) at download speeds up to 7.2 Mbit/s, upload up to 2 Mbit/s. 'Fair use policy The FUP will reduce speed to 64k after 2 GB. This official policy is enforced.After this you have to wait for a new month or pay 5CHF a day for fast Internet. 'Availability' Online or offline at Swisscom sales outlet (shop locator). Top ups are available at all major petrol stations or using a credit card online at : http://www.swisscom.ch/res/mobile/tarife/aufladen/index.htm 'Sim sizes' Mini-SIM, Micro-SIM and Nano-SIM available. SIMs can be exchanged in the shop free of charge, for example to Nano-SIM. 'More info' *Tethering: Yes. *Useable with no extra roaming costs in Liechtenstein *APN: gprs.swisscom.ch *Username and Password: internet 'Lycamobile' Default prefix: 079. Lycamobile is the biggest competitor of Lebara mobile on the ethno market. As a MVNO it changed in 2011 from the Orange network to the excellent Swisscom network. Start up costs and availability The starter pack is sold in a lot of stores in the country for free or a minimal charge. The don't have a store locator, so look for their label. Reloads can be made in their stores or online using an international credit card. 'Data packages' Data outside these packages or overuse is billed CHF 0.10 per MB. *120 MB, 30 days, CHF 2. activation: *139*90490# *500 MB, 30 days, CHF 6.50, activation: *139*95490# *1 GB, 30 days, CHF 9.90, activation: *139*91490# *2 GB, 30 days, CHF 18.90, activation: *139*92490# *5 GB, 30 days, CHF 45, activation: *139*93490# You can only buy each package once in a 30 day period. If your package runs out your credit will soon as they charge 1CHF for each MB you download. There is no warning when your package runs out. To check data amounts, dial *137# Data pack renews automatically after one month and must be cancelled by calling 077900122. 'Technical Settings' *APN: data.lycamobile.ch *Username: lmch *Password: plus *no 4G/LTE available for now Category:Orange Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Lebara Category:Lycamobile